requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Bayside
Domains Merceyside ATTITUDE: Unruly. Mental -3, Physical -3, Social -1. TRAITS: Access -1, Safety -3, Information -3, Ignorance +3, Prestige -3, Stability -3, FP 3. Merceyside is practically a forgotten little anarchy shoved against the edge of the water and banished from the city's thoughts. The neighborhood is mostly tumble-down brick or wood homes of varying sizes, set close together, and sharing bedraggled yards and ill-kept courtyards. A full two-thirds of these homes are deserted, windows shuttered and doors boarded over, yards choked with weeds. Several have collapsed completely, leaving only shattered timbers, crumbling chimneys, and water-filled stone cellars. Those few that are still inhabited look little better; broken window panes are stuffed with rags and yards are littered by trash. The sturdiest structures are the warehouses lining Fish Street. A bus route runs along the beach, but no one who has any other choice willingly gets out here. Some of the homes here, especially those adjacent to the harbor, are connected by the old smuggler's tunnels that riddle this part of the waterfront, though most of those have been boarded up. There are no street lights in this area, and the roads are narrow, cracked, and uneven. Crime is prevalent, and survival is only for the fittest. An abiding apathy, born of equal parts fear and desperation, keeps the people from thinking too much, and they tend to avoid considering their dismal surroundings. Isley ATTITUDE: Dead. Mental -5, Physical +3, Social +3. TRAITS: Access -3, Safety -1, Information -4, Ignorance +3, Prestige -4, Stability +1, FP 1. No public transportation comes out here, and the roads leading this way are poorly maintained. The harbor itself is choked with sand from the Miskatonic, leaving the water no deeper than seven or eight feet in most places and creating a sandy tongue dotted with the shanties of fishermen. It is impossible for any but the smallest craft to navigate Innsmouth's harbor. When tides are right, the river creates a dangerous current in the harbor capable of carrying even the strongest human swimmer out past the breakwater and into the open sea. Isley is home to several old brick and stone warehouses, most of them falling to ruin. In some places along the grassy shore one finds the jagged remains of walls and piles of loose stone, the last remains of fallen buildings. The area has little to recommend it, and there's no community to speak of. Isley is effectively a ghost town. There's no one to talk to and no one to care what transpires here except the poverty-stricken fisherfolk, who live in third-world squalor. That said, little changes here. Even though the residents wish it would. Kingsport Head ATTITUDE: Dead. Mental -5, Physical +3, Social +3. TRAITS: Access -5, Safety +1, Information -4, Ignorance +3, Prestige -1, Stability +3, FP 1. Kingsport Head is a towering outcrop of rock rising to a height of more than a thousand feet above water. From its northern edge, one can look down on the broad expanse of the Miskatonic River flowing into the sea. On the southern side, Kingsport can be seen lying far below. It is far more easily reached from Arkham than Kingsport: a person in Kingsport must walk almost halfway to Arkham before reaching a spot where he is able to climb up on the Head and turn back east. Walking up the Head is a difficult climb, steep and overgrown with briars, tall grass, ancient trees, brush, and wild blueberry bushes. Those who get here have the run of the place. Nothing human dwells up here, and there is no access to information outside of the wireless station. No one really cares what transpires here and there's no community to speak of. Category:Innsmouth Category:Bayside Category:Merceyside Category:Isley Category:Domain traits Category:Kingsport Head Category:Kingsport